


Rest with me

by Arielmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielmine/pseuds/Arielmine
Summary: In the middle of the night, Dean and Castiel finally found their place...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Rest with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! Happy New Year to everyone. Let's hope 2021 will be uneventful :)  
> I wanted to share this little something with you today. Hope you will like it !  
> Like for the other work, I have translated it myself. So if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me :)

The wet grass makes an uncomfortable mattress.

But they don’t care. 

Because the night is watching over their sleep.

And the stars are delighted to see them together.

Lying without a sound, their faces towards each other, Dean and Castiel are smiling.

Their hands intertwined. They have finally found their rightful place. 

The coolness of the air does not bother them. 

Only the presence of the other matters. 

The rustling of the wind and the echo of a moaning do not make them react. 

They enjoy where they are.

On this ground branded by ashes. 

Dean’s free hand lies by his side. Castiel’s, on his chest.

They smile to each other. 

Red is streaming on Dean’s temple.


End file.
